El Fruto De Un Ángel
by Tomoyo Daidouji-san
Summary: Cuando dos ángeles solitarios se complementan... [Es una pareja muy rara, sí, muhahahahahaha(4to Capitulo, reemplazado. Nota Previa.)
1. Una Noche Más

**_"El Fruto de un Ángel"_**

_I Capítulo_

_"Una Noche Más"_

*~*

La joven miró su reloj "Ya es hora..." dijo intentando ocultar la sonrisa que luchaba por aparecer en sus labios, pero sin poder evitar el brillo mágico en sus ojos. Se levantó de su cama, más de medianoche y solo la luz de la luna llena bañaba su cabello, caminó hacia la ventana y apoyó su hombro en el borde, dándole la espalda a la noche que teñida de amatista reflejaba su ansiedad, el brillo que la envolvía desapareció, cubriéndola de sombras, alguien estaba en la ventana.

Ella no sabía si permanecer así o lanzarse a sus brazos, temía ser rechazada que era lo más probable, la dulzura no era algo que él anhelara "Tardaste hoy..." dijo cruzando sus brazos, sin querer voltear, sin querer enfrentar sus ojos, puesto que eran su debilidad.

Él bufó "Fueron solo unos minutos" dijo indiferente, entrando con facilidad a la habitación.

Ella suspiró y se resignó "Lo siento... es que soy muy impaciente... además, sabes que me siento muy sola..." dijo dando la vuelta cabizbaja. El hombre extendió su mano y le levantó la barbilla.

"Tu soledad y la mía se complementan..." le susurró al oído con una leve sonrisa que la joven no advirtió "Por favor, sacia mi sed llena de deseo como solo tú sabes hacerlo..." deslizó su mejilla por la de ella y unieron sus labios.

Los minutos, la horas... las caricias, los besos... todo pasa tan rápido, nunca podían satisfacerse aunque dijeran lo contrario, no podían tener lo suficiente el uno del otro... sus corazones destrozados gritaban por ayuda... se necesitaban y sus manos que recorrían sus cuerpos con ansias lo demostraban... él había estado tantas veces dentro de la joven, innumerables veces, y así cada vez su sentimiento de calidez y placer eran más grandes, sin embargo, cada uno tenía su "persona especial", esa persona a su vez amaba a alguien más... 

Ella estaba aprisionada entre la cama y él, rodeada por sus piernas, sus manos se entrelazaron, y derramó lágrimas, las mismas de siempre, tan sutiles, tan nostálgicas... "Lo extrañas?" preguntó él en un susurro, recorriendo con sus ojos cada centímetro del hermoso rostro de la joven, y sintiendo su calidez en todo el cuerpo. Ella permaneció en silencio por unos segundos y cerró sus ojos dejando caer las últimas lágrimas de esa noche.

"Sí... lo extraño demasiado... " murmuró su débil y aguda voz que entró como veneno en los oídos de él. A pesar de que él también se sentía igual, lo extrañaba... pero, no soportaba verla así, todo por la culpa de ese tipo... ese tipo. Al recordarlo sintió como una furia le recorría el cuerpo y la habitación se cubrió por completo de luz de luna. Al acto la joven emitió un ligero gemido asustada al no saber que pasaba, al mismo tiempo los gestos de su acompañante se endurecían, al igual que su comportamiento "Qué te pasa?..." preguntó con timidez y tristeza evidente que él prácticamente ignoró.

Y todo se nubló... ella con sus ojos más abiertos que nunca pero todo gris, todo estaba gris, solo sentía unos fuertes brazos que la rodeaban y la mantenían abrigada y segura, pero tenía la necesidad de levantarse, se sentía extraña y eso despertaba su inquietud, algo en su interior la incomodaba. Su desesperación la hizo sollozar, no sabía siquiera si seguía en su habitación, aguantó la respiración para calmarse pero solo logró toser sin control, lo que despertó al hombre que yacía en su pecho y como ladrón escapando apresuró su salida. Todo volvió a la normalidad, ella, desnuda en su cama, se lamentaba sin saber porqué, él se había ido sin decir nada, y tan rápido que ni siquiera ella pudo decir nada "Yue...".

*~*

_Notas de la Autora:_

_No me digan nada, ya sé que no he escrito en casi todo el año xD... juju...también se que esto está muy corto xD... pero bueh aquí tienen, un fic raro, raro... y yo creo que tiene continuación, pero si quieren la hago y sino... no creo xD... además quiero que me digan que opinan de esta pareja... pues... **TomoyoxYue**... Jujuju eso si que es raro, bueh, no me digan que es imposible y eso, porque esto es un fic, y ya se que Yue no tiene... eh... eso!... pero como es mi fic, si lo tiene ;) jajaja... yaps, diganme si quieren continuación, ne!!!! ^^_

_^^Bye^^_

**_Tomoyo_**


	2. Como Por Arte De Magia!

**_"El Fruto de un Ángel"_**

****

****

**_II Capítulo_**

_"Como Por Arte De Magia!"_

Siete de la mañana. Tomoyo despertó con el sonar del teléfono que retumbaba en su cabeza, en conjunto de todos los extraños recuerdos de la noche de hace unas semanas atrás que aún flotaban en su cabeza "Hola?" intento oírse lo más normal posible, pero incluso su propia voz la oía lejana.

"Tomoyo-chan?... soy yo, Sakura" La joven castaña había adelantado su acostumbrada llamada al atardecer cada día Viernes.

"Sakura-chan?... qué pasa?" solo atinó a preguntar, su amiga parecía preocupada por algún motivo. 

Sakura suspiró "No es nada grave, solo que no he visto a Yue desde hace unas semanas, se suponía que hace unos días volvería aquí, pero no lo hizo, además siempre es muy puntual y como cada vez que Kero-chan desaparece está contigo... pensé que... tal vez... no, disculpa por despertarte, Tomoyo-chan, además yo sé que no te llevas con Yue, ne?"

"Eh... no, eso creo..." murmuró ya sin oír lo que hablaba Kinomoto por el auricular, dónde estaría Yue? "Sakura, tengo que irme, hablamos más tarde, ok?... nos vemos!" la llamada se cortó al instante, aunque Sakura no le dio mucha importancia, solo se lo atribuyó al sueño, no obstante, Tomoyo salió segundos después.

Sus ojos amatistas recorrieron su enorme jardín, en todas direcciones, dando paso tras paso con lentitud por un camino pedregoso que apartaba el verde suelo. Después de aproximadamente un hora de estar afuera, revisó por segunda vez el lugar cerca de la fuente de agua, donde por primera vez había encontrado a Yue, en su propio jardín _'Es el único lugar tranquilo que pude encontrar' _recordó sus palabras y su mirada comenzaba a oscurecerse. "Tomoyo-sama..." escuchó una voz profunda en su cabeza, tan familiar "Tomoyo-chan?!..." volvió agudizada... esa persona...

~*~

El mayor de los Kinomoto, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, entró en la casi mansión y subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de Tomoyo "Más te vale que sea algo grave, Akizuki!" seguía repitiendo.

"NA-KU-RU, Toouuyaaa!! Y te digo que lo es! Yo vine a ver a Tomoyo-chan y estaba desmayada en el jardín!" exclamó Nakuru desesperada, literalmente colgada del cuello de Touya. 

El hermano de la cazadora solo rodó sus ojos "Estaba en el jardín... desmayada?..." suspiró "Y qué viniste a hacer tú aquí?" agregó

"Vine a conversar..." dijo con toda seriedad recobrando su postura. Touya alzó una ceja y se encogió de hombros.

"Y no pudiste ver a nadie más?"preguntó él, quien repitió la pregunta en un tono más alto al solo escuchar un silencio de Ruby Moon "Akizuki! No pudiste ver a nadie más?!"

"No..." se limitó a responder, apresurando el paso hasta llegar a la habitación donde se detuvo hipnotizada por los detalles de la puerta caoba. Touya gruño algo sobre cambio de humor drástico y abrió la puerta, donde ambos se asombraron al ver a una Tomoyo más pálida que nunca. 

La muchacha que yacía en la cama tardó aproximadamente una hora en despertar, y al abrir sus ojos se encontró con el cabello cobrizo de Nakuru que sentada junto a la cama dormía con la cabeza apoyada en un borde de la almohada, Tomoyo sonrió levemente y se sostuvo con sus manos para inclinarse, tardó unos segundos en reconocer a la persona de espaldas a ella, mirando por la ventana "Kinomoto-san?" Touya volteo enseguida regalándole una sonrisa cálida, Tomoyo no alcanzó a pronunciar palabra antes de escuchar a un hombre aclarar su voz, la joven miró hacia la puerta y se encontró con los grises ojos tristes de Yukito Tsukishiro "Tsu... Tsukishiro-san..."

Tomoyo se sostuvo la cabeza al escuchar un agudo "Tomoyo-chan!" de Akizuki que había despertado "lo siento" susurró cubriéndose la boca.

"Qué me pasó?" preguntó sin querer levantar la vista, ya mirando a Nakuru podía ver los pies de Yukito... _¿Habría venido porque Yue está preocupado por mí?... no lo creo..._

"Te desmayaste, Tomoyo-chan!" exclamó cubriéndose la boca, reprochándose el hablar tan fuerte, Tomoyo había vuelto a posar su cabeza en la almohada, cerró sus ojos y se cubrió con la frazada, recostándose de lado, dando la espalda a sus visitas.

"No se preocupen por mí, ya estoy bien, pueden irse y muchas gracias por cuidarme" Nakuru abrió los ojos de par en par y se negó rotundamente, Touya solo la reprendía para se mantuviera callada.

"Akizuki, vamos..." Kinomoto la tomó de un brazo pero esta forcejeó.

"Que Yukito venga con nosotros!... No voy a dejar a Tomoyo-chan sola con él!" exclamó "No le digas!" se dirigió esta vez a Yue "Aún no necesita saberlo..." murmuró ya fuera de la habitación, Touya miró más que confuso su rostro de tristeza, pero optó por permanecer en silencio y consolarla con un abrazo.

Tsukishiro se acercó con timidez y se sentó a los pies de la cama "Tomoyo..." ella solo emitió un gemido, al sentir como la mano de Yukito se posaba en su pierna "Tomoyo, puedes hablar conmigo, soy Yukito, no Yue..." Tomoyo levantó la mirada y vio reflejado el rostro de Yue en el de Yukito y volvió a esconderse sollozando.

"No se porqué me siento tan sensible... cada vez que pienso en él..." ahogó su llanto en la almohada. Mientras Yukito intentaba cambiar su forma, la que se rehusaba a aparecer.

"Qué está pasando..." susurró Yukito, desde cuando Yue era tan cobarde?... desde cuando tenía problemas con Tomoyo?!

Ella reunió todas sus fuerzas y se sentó, y encontró sus ojos "Porque no quieres hablarme?" preguntó sin siquiera secar sus lágrimas que caían sin control.

Yukito la miró desorientado por un segundo y luego solo dejó de escuchar, puesto que Tomoyo solo quería hablar con su otro 'yo'.

"Es acaso que me odias... o solo descubriste que todo lo que hemos hecho hasta hoy ha sido un error..." puso sus dedos en el arco de su nariz "Discúlpame si hice algo mal... Se que pedía mucho de ti, se que fui muy posesiva cuando nunca tuvimos nada cercano de una relación, solo dime qué hice mal?... no... no me dejes sola..." con esas últimas palabras, la luz interior de Tsukishiro emergió, cubriendo su cuerpo con unas blancas y hermosas alas de ángel. Tomoyo se arrastró por la cama hasta llegar a los pies, donde lo abrazó con fuerza, ¿qué le pasaba? Era como si necesitara verlo para seguir viviendo... El ángel recibió el abrazo con su actitud seria, pero tal vez en el fondo... en el fondo de su alma...

"No es nada de eso..." murmuró de súbito, Tomoyo miró hacia arriba, a sus ojos que en esa ocasión la pusieron tan feliz "Nada de lo que haz dicho es cierto..." ella sonrió abiertamente para la indiferencia de Yue.

Su expresión cambió "Entonces por qué?... por qué no quieres verme?" le jaló de sus ropas esperando una respuesta, estaba tan feliz de verlo... tan feliz... algo dentro de ella lo anhelaba a su lado.

"Porque... hay algo que tienes que saber que no soy capaz de contarte, Tomoyo-sama..." Tomoyo abrió los ojos de par en par.

"Qué es eso, Yue?" Tomoyo esperó por una respuesta.... esperó... y esperó... "Yue... qué es? Dímelo!" se levantó, el guardián tenía la mirada perdida y no tenía intención de pronunciar palabra "Yue!" exclamó "Qué es lo que me tienes que decir?!" añadió desesperándose, es que nunca ha habido algo que Yue no haya podido decir... nunca!... "Yue! Por... fa... vor..." fue su frase final antes de sentir que el mundo se evaporaba y volvía negro.

"Tomoyo-sama..." escuchó vagamente entre sueños extraños, nubes color gris y ángeles por doquier que le regalaban un par de alas propias, y... Yue, hacia donde Tomoyo volando luchaba por llegar pero cada vez se hacía más distante hasta que de pronto aparecía a sus espaldas y la abrazaba... y... despertó de golpe, dentro del mismo sueño, volviéndose todo de color rosa como una flor de cerezo. 

Después de horas adormecida despertó en un lugar completamente ajeno para ella, flores por doquier, y un enorme cerezo vestido de rosa sobre su cabeza. La joven se levantó con dificultad vacilando con cada paso, por unos minutos, luego de que los mareos cesaran, caminó admirando cada una de las diferentes especies que nacían de la tierra, recogió un pequeño crisantemo color amarillo suave y una mano grande, de un hombre adulto, se posó sobre la de ella.

"Buenas tardes..." le dijo con una sonrisa. Tomoyo hizo una reverencia y se disculpó de inmediato, por estar allí, ya que al levantar su mirada había visto una enorme mansión a lo lejos. El hombre solo sonrió, con una calidez que emanaba todo tipo de confianza "No te preocupes, pequeña Tomoyo... Yo te he convocado aquí" dijo indicándole un árbol de cerezo que ganaba tres veces en tamaño al anterior, donde se sentó. Tomoyo lo siguió.

"A mí?... pero... quién es usted?" preguntó con cortesía, aunque el tipo le era bastante familiar, no lograba descifrar de quién se trataba.

"Bueno, creo que has oído mucho de mí, Tomoyo... Soy Clow Reed" el viento sacudía sus cabellos y la punta de su capa no dejaba de ondear. Clow Reed... el mago más poderoso de la historia... Tomoyo lo miró perpleja y abrió su boca para pedir una explicación, sin embargo no articuló palabra alguna. Otra sonrisa por parte del mago la calmó enseguida, es que le recordaba tanto a Eriol... pero, ya no era como antes, en ese momento no anhelaba los ojos de lapislázuli y la mirada serena de Hiragizawa, lo único que deseaba era al menos tenerlo cerca, si era afortunada tal vez hablarle, si se presentaba la oportunidad abrazarlo... lo único que quería era al ángel guardián, Yue.

"Qué hago aquí?..." protestó. Estaba más que segura, esto debía ser un sueño, uno de esos tantos sueños en que ansiaba tener magia como su amiga Sakura para hacer todo más fácil.

La expresión del hechicero se neutralizó "Hay algo que debes saber, querida Tomoyo... y por tu mirada concluyo que mi guardián no fue capaz de decirte..." le dijo y ella descubrió que esto no era un sueño "pero no debes alterarte" agregó al ver como Tomoyo se disponía a levantarse y exigir una respuesta concreta "Es algo que... tal vez sea muy difícil para ti... y para Yue..."

Tomoyo no supo cuando ni porqué, solo sintió como sus mejillas que habían tomando un color rosa estaban empapadas en lágrimas "Solo... quiero saber..." murmuró cabizbaja, después de unos segundos de silencio Tomoyo se levantó y alzó la voz "quiero saber!! Dígame! Qué es?! Qué está pasando?!" profirió desesperada y fue interrumpida por el hombre.

"Estás embarazada, Tomoyo" musitó Clow, tomando las manos de Tomoyo que había caído de rodillas.

"No... puede ser..." negó repetidamente sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro "Es que Yue... él no puede..." estaba aturdida, además nunca había planeado algún tipo de familia y si pasaba, al menos sería con un ser humano... o con alguien que la amara... "Qué pasará conmigo?!" exclamó.

"Calma, Tomoyo... déjame explicarte..." Clow hablaba pausadamente, con toda tranquilidad, se acercó a Tomoyo y la abrazó por unos segundos, de forma paternal, ella sollozó sin control, sabía que algo no estaba bien, eso no era todo...

_*******_

_...Tsusuku..._

_*******_

****

**_Notas De La Autora:_**__

_Hallo! Hallo! Aquí estoy otra vez! Con la continuación de este fic tan extraño incluso para mi =P pero bueh, admito que me ha gustado mucho escribirlo y espero que a ustedes les haya gustado leerlo ;D. Me gustaría, si tienen ganas, que me dejaran un review aunque sea pequeñito ~.~ shí? ^0^ ONEGAI SHIMASU!_

^^Matta Ne! ^^__

**_Tomoyo_**


	3. Viejos Recuerdos

**__**

**_"El Fruto de un Ángel"_**

****

****

****

****

****

* * *

**_III Capítulo_**

_"Viejos Recuerdos"_

* * *

Ya se estaba volviendo usual, después que su encuentro con Clow terminara de golpe, todo se volvió gris... gris tal y como era su realidad... Antes de despertar, para llegar a la oscuridad de su habitación, la explicación del mago retumbó en su cabeza.

_"La hora de mi muerte fue la peor época pasada por Yue, y él no quería aceptar el hecho que estaría solo... debido a eso, antes de resurgir, hice lo único que pude para ayudarlo a sobreponerse, le di la oportunidad a Yue de tener descendencia... Ruby Moon recibió mi orden, por medio de mi reencarnación, de ser la encargada de recibir al nuevo ser mágico que Yue pudiera engendrar, ya que tenía el poder de soportarlo, pero hubo un problema... si bien no era necesario alguna acción física para ello ni ella ni él aceptaron la decisión... tal vez Yue vio algo especial en ti..." Una sonrisa de parte del mago no logró calmarla esta vez, después de tal explicación Tomoyo estaba sin aliento, tal vez el hecho de que tendría un hijo de Yue la tenía así o simplemente el acatar la responsabilidad de ser la que recibiera algún tipo de sentimiento por parte del ángel._

Un ser mágico... dentro de ella... pero todo fue tan rápido! Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de hacer preguntas! Es decir, por qué ella?... acaso sería capaz de soportar algo así?!... no estaba capacitada como Ruby Moon!

Tomoyo se levantó de golpe, mirando a su alrededor como si estuviera en un lugar completamente desconocido para sus ojos, al parecer la oscuridad cambiaba demasiado su habitación "Qué me está pasando?..." susurró soportando su cabeza con una mano en su frente sudorosa, sus nervios estaban a unos pasos de colapsar.

.

**.·:-·····-:·.**

**.**

****

****

"No se que pasa!... Touya no quiso decirme nada... solo me pidió que volviera a Tomoeda..." Sakura hablaba con un tono de desesperación, sin embargo la voz al otro lado siempre calmaba sus preocupaciones "Tu no sabes nada al respecto?" preguntó seguido por un suspiro ante el 'no' que había recibido. Syaoran, su esposo, se acercó intrigado a su hombro, intentando oír lo que tenía tan exacerbada a su mujer "Está bien... entonces nosotros haremos lo mismo... adiós, nos vemos" Sakura bajó su mirada, y sus manos nerviosas golpearon el teléfono contra una pequeña mesa junto a una ventana.

"Qué pasa?... " preguntó el joven alzando una ceja levemente, consolando con su mano el hombro tenso de Sakura.

"Syaoran... tenemos que volver a Tomoeda..." ella se limitó a susurrar, y se levantó, temiendo que lo dicho haya sonado como una orden, aunque esa haya sido su intención. Syaoran frunció el ceño, esa drástica decisión lo había tomado desprevenido.

"Es por lo de Tomoyo?... Sakura, tal vez es un simple resfrío..." tal explicación fue interrumpida de inmediato.

La joven gruñó ante la terquedad de su esposo "No, no lo es... Touya me lo habría dicho hace días..." dijo dándole la espalda y caminando hacia su habitación para preparar su partida.

"Creo que tu hermano exagera... sabes que siempre lo hace..." musitó Li perdiendo la paciencia. Sakura volteó enseguida con una expresión herida.

"No! Syaoran, esta vez es algo grave! Lo presiento..."

"Cómo lo sabes?! No puedes asegurarlo, Sakura!" ella solo siguió su camino, prefirió dejar la discusión antes de que se volviera más grave.

.

**.·:-·····-:·.**

**.**

****

****

En los días siguientes, en la casa Kinomoto, Touya no perdió de vista a Yukito ni un solo segundo. Y aunque Nakuru se encargaba de vigilarlo durante la noche, él seguía alerta, sin siquiera dormir... se iban a asegurar que Yue permaneciera junto a ellos, y aunque ya supieran acerca de toda la situación, respondiera todas sus preguntas... Aunque para Touya, su prioridad era la salud de Yukito.

"Yuki..." murmuró Touya para llamar la atención de su acompañante que reposaba en la cama de su habitación, la luz del amanecer bañaba sus mechones grises y sus ojos sin gafas... Aunque sonara irónico Touya pensaba que lucía como un ángel...

"Touya" respondió frotándose los ojos de una manera somnolienta "Estoy tan cansado..." comentó con una sonrisa despistada, haciendo un esfuerzo para ponerse de pie, Touya lo detuvo con un repentino abrazo que no pudo contener e hizo que el joven Tsukishiro se estremeciera a tal punto que sus rodillas temblaran.

"Yuki, por favor dime que no tengo que pasar por el mismo sufrimiento otra vez... No quiero perderte, Yuki..." sus ojos bien cerrados y sus manos temblorosas, Touya no sabía en qué afectaría a Yukito esta situación, un bebé de Yue?... cuánta magia podría necesitar?...

"Touya..." susurró Yuki con cierta melancolía "No te preocupes por mí, Touya... no pasará nada malo..." una extraña sonrisa en su rostro hizo que Touya calmara sus presentimientos, sin embargo, estaban lejos de desaparecer.

El sonido de la puerta los separó de súbito, algo avergonzados se miraron por unos segundos y salieron de la habitación. Nakuru con los ojos rojizos los encontró en la entrada antes de que abrieran... era evidente, ella había escuchado toda su conversación, al menos Yukito lo había notado enseguida ya que la mirada resignada y lastimosa de la chica se dirigió a él.

"Qué pasa contigo, Akizuki?" irónicamente el tono gruñón de Kinomoto pareció suavizar el ambiente, ya que Nakuru volvió a su extrovertido ser, literalmente colgándose de su cuello como siempre.

Yukito rió con sutileza y abrió la puerta, acto seguido Touya cubrió sus oídos por el "Kya!!" de Nakuru al ver a las persona que estaban de pie en el umbral, la primera saludando con una cortes reverencia a los tres, la segunda con ansias de que calmaran su notable preocupación.

.

**.·:-·····-:·.**

**.**

****

****

El lugar aún no dejaba de dar vueltas para Tomoyo, sin embargo sus fuerzas volvían a recuperarse con rapidez... como por arte de magia... Pestañeó unas veces, como si acabaran de darle una sorpresa, y la habitación volvía a su claridad normal, y el sol que entraba por la ventana golpeaba con intensidad sus ojos, sin molestarle, al contrario estaba feliz de poder sentirlo.

Sus suspiros eran lo único que se oía... y el canto solitario de algunas aves... No es que antes había mucho alboroto en el lugar, era tan solo que la soledad empeoraba cuando esta era acompañada del silencio... pero no le importó como le hubiera importado semanas atrás, no... porque muchas cosas habían pasado, demasiadas... y sentía como un prematuro instinto maternal brotaba dentro de ella, que le decía que debía despertar, que ya no estaba sola... nunca más... Aún le costaba asimilar la situación, es más estaba casi segura de que no tenía todo lo bastante claro... pero... un bebé, del hombre que había llenado su vacío por mucho tiempo... lo que menos pretendía era entender la situación, solo quería verlo a él...

El crujir de los peldaños de la escalera que dirigía hacia su cuarto llamaron su atención, supuso que sería Touya o Nakuru que venían a saber sobre su estado por lo que no pasó por su cabeza miedo por que fuera una persona extraña, así que ahorró sus energías y no se levantó, solo puso una de sus mejores sonrisas y se sentó apoyando su espalda en las almohadas... Sin embargo, aunque no fue miedo lo que sintió, fue algo bastante cercano al ver la figura que apareció frente a sus ojos... esta persona... la más extraña para sus ojos, la más dolorosa para su ser, que sin siquiera tocó a la puerta y entró al igual que lo hizo con su corazón...

"Me alegro de verte... Daidouji-san..." Esas palabras fueron como dagas directo al corazón de Tomoyo... incluso aún la llamaba por su apellido... cómo quería odiarlo por ser tan indiferente! Pero no pudo evitar estremecerse al oír su voz ronca y misteriosa... simplemente no pudo evitarlo...

"Hiragizawa?" La voz de Tomoyo, rasposa y temblorosa, fue casi inaudible, se podía decir que fue incluso agónica... y de hecho lo fue... todos los ánimos que había logrado reunir hace unos segundos decayeron al ver su cabello azulado y sus ojos cubiertos por sus anteojos, como una armadura, como si no quisiera que nadie leyera sus sentimientos... "Qué haces aquí?... " para ella permanecer firme era casi imposible, él la hacía tan vulnerable... podría jurar que si la tocaba se quebraría en millones de pequeños pedazos de cristal...

"Me he enterado de todo lo que está pasando, incluso de las visitas que te ha hecho Clow..." dijo Eriol como si estuviese hablando de algún juego de detectives pensó Tomoyo...

"Y es que hay algo que tú puedas hacer, Hiragizawa?" Se sintió estúpida, por supuesto, decir algo así a la reencarnación del mago "... o solo es una visita de cortesía? Para desearme buena suerte?" agregó, recordando como lo hizo la última vez que se vieron... '_Buena suerte' _... aferró sus manos a las sábanas, mirando hacia la pared, lo último que podía querer era encontrarse con sus ojos...

"Creo que lo que más necesitan ahora es mi ayuda, Daidouji..." bajó la mirada unos milímetros, y se acercó unos pasos hacia la joven, aunque su distancia parecía no acortarse en lo más mínimo, Eriol pensó que aunque estuvieran tan cerca como para besarse esa distancia no se acortaría jamás "Puedo ver que aún estás resentida por lo que pasó entre nosotros..." suspiró, como si fuese algo de todos los días "Debes entender que fue lo mejor para nosotros y el destino... "

"El destino?!" lo interrumpió Tomoyo "El destino qué?! El destino quería que convirtieras mi vida en una miseria?! Acaso mi destino era derramar tantas lágrimas cada día y noche por ti?!... mi destino era estar sumida en esta patética soledad?!..."

Ella no estaba pensando bien... no lo estaba haciendo, al menos eso se repetía Eriol en su cabeza... el sentimiento de culpa que crecía al verla en esa cama gritando desesperadamente y haciendo esfuerzos por no llorar era demasiado...

Tomoyo gritó hasta que su garganta no pudo más, sus ojos rojizos permanecieron cerrados y sus manos tan apretadas a las mantas que sus nudillos estaba emblanquecidos "Vete, por favor..." musitó '_Por qué no llegas?... por qué no me salvas de esto?... Yue, te necesito como mi príncipe azul...'_

Eriol no pareció tener intenciones de irse, simplemente la observaba en silencio, esperando que se desahogara por completo... Dio unos pasos hacia la cama, y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver como ella temblaba... como una niña pequeña que fuera golpeada por su padre. Se cubrió la boca preguntándose si en realidad había sido lo mejor todo lo que había pasado... Si en realidad su sufrimiento valía la pena... si podría ser feliz... Armándose de valor, se puso de rodillas frente a la cama, extendió una mano y le acarició el cabello con ternura... será suficiente para consolarla?... "Tomoyo... Dale tiempo al tiempo..."

Como un estallido de emociones, Tomoyo rompió en llanto y quejidos como nunca en su vida, y una pequeña sonrisa esbozó la boca de Eriol al verla lanzarse en sus brazos y sentirla aprisionarlo con fuerza. Era esa su forma de decir _Te Perdono_?... la verdad al joven inglés poco le importó, porque si no lo era, estaba muy cerca de serlo, y tales palabras era lo que más quería oír de esos labios carmesí que tanto amaba.

**_._**

**__**

**_Flashback de Eriol_**

**__**

****

_"Pero... yo... no quiero hacerlo!" Gritó Eriol buscando una salida al inmenso laberinto que le parecían sus sueños. Clow lo había visitado._

_Jamás se le había visto tan alterado, porque jamás lo había estado... Jamás se le había visto tan triste, porque jamás lo había estado... solo feliz... siempre... porque para él, siempre, toda su vida, era desde el día en que había visto por primera vez a Tomoyo Daidouji... _

_"Eriol... Mi querida reencarnación... no te sientas mal, es por su felicidad..." su voz relajada, calmada, misteriosa, paternal... Clow era capaz de tranquilizar a cualquiera, pero a él no, no a Eriol... no cuando le estaba diciendo que debía dejar a Tomoyo... su vida, su felicidad... _

_"Yo la amo! No lo entiendes?!"_

_"Eriol, no estás actuando racionalmente... No estás actuando como tú... relájate..." un suspiro le permitió continuar "Quieres que Tomoyo sea feliz?..." Eriol asintió, sus ojos como cristales lo miraban con tal tristeza que Clow no sabía si su reencarnación podría con esto "Verás, Eriol... los próximos acontecimientos serán muy difíciles para Tomoyo y por su felicidad no puedes quedarte... sin embargo deberás volver en un tiempo para arreglar algunos asuntos... te enterarás en su momento..." _

_Eriol no tuvo tiempo de hacer preguntas, todo ya se había desvanecido y con ello la imagen y presencia de Clow...._

__

_._

_._

**_...Tsusuku..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**__**

**__**

* * *

**Notas De La Autora:**

_Y bien?... sí, sí, ya se que estuvo bastante malo, pero el próximo creo que estará mejor... aun así espero que les haya gustado y si pueden me dejan un review ñ.ñ jejeje..._

**_Sabrina:_**_ Muchas gracias! ñ.ñ aquí esta la actualización que espero te haya gustado también._

**_Fuuruma:_**_ No las abandono solo las pospongo xD... jejeje perdón, aquí está la continuación, espero que te siga gustando ñ.ñ..._

**_Mavy:_**_ Tu favorita?! en serio?! pues me alegro haber hecho este fic para saciar tu sed de fic favoritos en parejas... ñ.ñ... juju muchas gracia por tu review ñ.ñ... debes esperar para ver si podrán amarse ;;... pobres, tienen mucho que sufrir... gracias!_

****

**_Yuna Aoki:_**_ Gracias! jujuju... pues es muy bella la pareja! ñ.ñ a mi me encanta, y muchas gracias por tu review!!_

**_Daina-chan:_**_ PERDONAAAAAAAME!!!! aqué esta la continuación, y pues la mamá de Tomoyo no reaccionará muy bien que digamos, Sakura aún no se entera aunque sabe que es algo grave... y bien, no quise que Eriol se viera como el malo xD... espero que te haya gustado, y muchas gracias por tu apoyo!_

**_Lau:_**_ Uf... ya verás como reaccionará la mamá de Tomoyo xD... Bueno te aclararé las cosas lo mejor que pueda, Tomoyo se desmayó por los síntomas del embarazo, como el bebé es tan mágicamente poderoso los síntomas normales serán peores en ella además que ella no posee magia. Lo Touya y Nakuru ya lo sabrás ;D. Muchas muchas gracias por tu review!_

****

**_decaos:_**_ Te agradezco mucho tus comentarios! Pues a mi me pasó lo mismo, al comienzo, cuando escribií este fic no estaba muy convencida pero ahora hasta creo que podría ser posible en el anime aunque ya haya terminado xD..._

_La información ha tenido que ser sutil, creo que es muy brusco dar todo en los primeros capítulos... en este hay algunas cosillas que han sido nuevas, pero en el próximo habrán aún más._

_Espero que tus expectativas no hayan decaido con este capitulo ñ.ñ..._

**__**

**_Saiko Katsuka:_**_ Es por eso que hice el fic acerca de esta pareja, adoré tal peculiaridad, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, gracias por tu review._

****

**_doc.exe:_**_ Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto, y gracias por lo de la redacción ñ.ñ es un gran halago para mi._

**_Dita_**_: Muchas gracias, pues es una pareja bastante extraordinaria xD juajua, espero que sigas opinando lo mismo con este capitulo, te agradezco mucho por tu review ñ.ñ..._

**_Matta Ne_**

**_Tomoyo._**


	4. Secretos

**_"El Fruto de un Ángel"_**

Nota Previa: A ver, a ver... he vuelto a subir el capitulo por las quejas… n°1 no es mi culpa, sino de la página. n°2 solo tenían que poner en su Explorer, en el menú, Ver y luego Codificación, después Europeo Occidental(Windows) y ya, asi que si aun no se lee bien, hagan eso. ;D

* * *

**_IV Capítulo_**

_"Secretos"_

* * *

…… 

"Así que... era eso" murmuró Sakura aún sin tener una reacción cuerda, no podía evitar culparse por dejar sola a su mejor amiga, y la imagen de ella junto a Yue en su cabeza no dejaba de perturbarla... Yukito solo la miraba con ternura, su inocencia salía a relucir en esos momentos que parecían tan confusos para ella, con sus mejillas rosadas lo miraba de reojo... El joven Tsukishiro prefirió levantarse y salir de la habitación, mas bien no había sido su decisión, sin embargo optó por acatar.

Syaoran se levantó desconcertado siguiendo con la mirada precavida la figura del otro yo del ángel. "Como pudo ser tan irresponsable…" suspiró analizando detenidamente la situación "Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer, no?"

"Por ahora... esperar..." las manos de Nakuru empuñadas sobre sus rodillas llamaron la atención de Touya y posó una propia sobre las de la guardián quien se sonrojo enseguida, a pesar de que la mirada de Kinomoto no era para ella sino que estaba sumida en la puerta que se había cerrado hace unos segundos.

…… 

Habían pasado unos minutos ya desde que Tomoyo había logrado tranquilizarse y Eriol simplemente, ya bastante separado de su lado, la observaba en silencio siguiendo cada detalle de su rostro pálido para no temer olvidarla cuando se encontrase lejos. Había perdido el recuerdo de que tan terrible era mirar solo una fotografía por horas, y ahora que ella estaba allí, junto a él, no se atrevía a dar un paso en falso, mucho le costaba incluso dirigirle la palabra, pero aún así lo hizo.

"Daidouji..." ya había hecho algo mal, llamarla por su apellido, se reprochó mentalmente. Tomoyo bufó "Necesito que me cuentes algunos detalles de… tu relación… con Yue" su actuar era bastante inseguro, preguntarle algo así le había puesto los nervios de punta... y no es que fuera indispensable, solo que los celos lo consumían y debía saber más, enterarse de lo que él había perdido. Tomoyo suspiró resignada, después de todo era por su bien.

"Bueno... no hay muchos detalles que contar... la verdad es que es bastante difícil llamar 'relación' a lo.... nuestro con Yue" hizo una pausa. Eriol se sintió algo aliviado, suspiró levemente inclinando su cabeza… no habían sentimientos involucrados y eso para él era algo bueno… "Solo nos reuníamos en las noches para hacernos compañía y hacer el amor" sus últimas palabras lo dejaron en shock por completo, ahora sabía porque Yue la había elegido para que ella tuviese su hijo, ya habían compartido algo especial… Tomoyo ya estaba derramando nuevas lágrimas.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que Eriol no pudo medir su reacción, las imágenes en su cabeza… su propio guardián… En segundos la ventana voló con el golpe de su puño "No puedo creerlo!" gritó, no podía creer que todo esto fuera para bien de la felicidad de Tomoyo como se lo había dicho el mago el día que la dejó. Su mirada furiosa no sabía donde detenerse, y su puño sangrando teñía la pared.

Tomoyo estaba atónita, con dificultad se levantó cubriéndose la boca con gesto horrorizada "Hiragizawa…"

…… 

Touya había dejado a los demás atrás, los balbuceos de Syaoran acerca de la irresponsabilidad de los jóvenes ya lo habían hartado, y la ansiedad por salir de la habitación lo estaba matando.

"Yukito…" murmuró al verlo sentado a un lado de la puerta, su mirada en dirección a la luna oculta esa mañana. Touya se acercó usando todo su autocontrol, los deseos de abrazarlo con fuerza y protegerlo al verlo así de vulnerable eran más fuertes que él.

"Touya… Hola, estaba… tomando un descanso, no te preocupes, no lo dejaré ir" dijo entre leves risitas nerviosas, aferrándose con mas arrojo a sus piernas encogidas.

El joven de pie negó con la cabeza "Tu sabes perfectamente que no estoy aquí por él…" Yukito lo interrumpió aclarando su garganta y poniéndose de pie de golpe, como si lo dicho lo hubiera herido.

"Yo no sé que pasará conmigo… pero no lo hagas más doloroso, Touya…" sus brazos cruzados, y una expresión que no se había visto jamás en el rostro de Tsukishiro, enojo, desesperación… Touya no sabía que decir, como reaccionar ante él ahora.

"Yuki… yo… esa nunca fue mi intención… perdóname pero… no quiero que me dejes!" exclamó cerrando los ojos y los puños con fuerza.

Detrás de ellos alguien aclaró su garganta para hacerse notar. Touya pasó una mano bruscamente por sobre sus ojos, quitando cualquier evidencia de aflicción, Yukito se incorporó sintiéndose culpable "Nos vamos a ver a Tomoyo" dijo Sakura intentando ocultar lo incómoda que se sentía, sus otros dos acompañantes prefirieron mantenerse al margen.

…… 

El camino de sangre en la alfombra de la habitación de Tomoyo conducía a su cama, donde Eriol cabizbajo reposaba, su mano herida sobresalía de la cama mientras era curada.

"Perdóname, no se… que me pasó" murmuró con su mirada en dirección contraria a los ojos de la joven, su rostro sonrojado no quería dejarse ver. Tomoyo quien estaba de rodillas junto a él, se levantó y asintió.

"Tu mano, está lista…" dijo guardando sus implementos y caminando hacia el baño fuera de la habitación. Eriol suspiró y se golpeó la frente con su mano intacta.

"Eriol!" un chillido en la puerta lo hizo volver en sí. Sakura lo miraba con un dejo de alegría detrás de su visible inquietud, sangre en el suelo, vendas en su mano, y Tomoyo? "Qué?... Tu mano!" exclamó acercándose a lo que Eriol se levantaba.

"Un pequeño accidente" murmuró con una ligera sonrisa. Inspeccionó a cada uno de los presentes con cierto recelo, Tsukishiro Yukito…

Touya aclaró su voz al ver como el joven Hiragizawa plantaba sus ojos en Yukito "Qué haces aquí, Hiragizawa?" Eriol bufó.

"Creo que es algo obvio… Tomoyo tendrá un bebé de Yue, es una situación bastante grave" frunciendo el entrecejo musitó en un tono que a Yue pareció no gustarle, Yukito se acercaba a paso decidido a su creador, no podía controlarlo.

"Sakura?" la voz detrás de las visitas detuvo en seco los pasos involuntarios de Yukito. Daidouji los miró perpleja, a pesar de que era bastante evidente que Sakura y su esposo estarían allí pronto. Ambos la saludaron con calidez, llevándola como si fuese de cristal, Tomoyo simplemente suspiró.

…… 

"Dónde están los demás?" preguntó Tomoyo, la habían dejado descansando en la habitación para visitas después del pequeño incidente de Eriol. Sakura sonrió.

"Eriol y Syaoran están en la sala, Yukito, Touya y Nakuru han ido al jardín" la chica de cabello bronceado se acercó a la cama, sentándose en un costado "Cómo estás?"

"Yo? Bien…" a la respuesta de su amiga Sakura alzó una ceja y cruzó sus brazos, la conocía demasiado bien "No muy bien… creo… algo cansada…" se corrigió, no podía mentirle.

"Sabes?... Cuando me contaron todo esto no quise creerlo… Por qué no me dijiste que te veías con Yue, Tomoyo?... " Suspiró, su tono dolido salió a relucir, su amiga le ocultaba detalles excesivamente importantes…

"Perdóname… No sabía como decirte algo así, Sakura…" bajó su mirada esperando la respuesta de su amiga que no tardó.

"Está bien… pero dime! Qué te ha dicho Yue?!" preguntó ansiosa como si se tratara de un amor colegial, apasionante y desconocido… Tomoyo no pudo evitarlo y soltó unas risitas al ver el entusiasmo en su acompañante, todo era tan simple para ella.

"Pues, no mucho… mas bien, nada…" Ante tales palabras la reacción de Sakura no fue indiferente, se puso de pie sin aviso alguno, frunciendo el ceño.

"No es posible que no haya dicho nada!" exclamó, Tomoyo optó por no decir nada, de todas formas no podría detenerla. Sakura salió de la habitación decidida a encontrar a Yue, sin embargo su búsqueda fue mas corta de lo que había pensado, Yukito estaba sentado junto a la puerta, con su rostro hundido entre sus brazos apoyados en las rodillas.

"No te molestes, Sakura… Él no vendrá" murmuró casi inaudible para el oído de la chica "Él… no dirá nada…" levantó su cabeza y al mirarlo a los ojos Sakura no pudo evitar tener una impresión de que algo ocultaba, Yukito se había enterado de algo, estaba guardando un secreto… y uno muy grande…

…… 

**_.-.Tsusuku.- .Continuará…_**

…… 

* * *

**Notas De La Autora:**

Cof, cof… ahm, nuevamente perdón por la demora, debo decir que fue solo falta de inspiración xD jejejejeje… en fin, este capítulo está bien pobre de info, lo admito! Pero el próximo revelará algunas cosillas y será espero xD más largo y detallado. Gracias a todos los lectores y no duden en dejar su opinión o crítica en un review.

…… 

**Fuuruma** XD Casi hago que Yue aparezca pero me arrepentí... el próximo capítulo definitivamente aparecerá ;D... gracias por el review! ññ

**Mavy** Te gustó el 3er capitulo? Espero que este también te haya gustado igual, aunq no se vio a Yue P... pero ya aparecerá ;D. Gracias por tus comentarios!! o

**Undine** Aquí está la continuación ;D... espero q te haya gustado aunq estuvo bien pobre XD. Gracias! ññ

**Saiko**** Katsuka:** Todavía te sigue gustando? Espero q sí!! o Aunque me tardé un poco en actualizar XD jejejeje... gracias por tu review!

**Daina****-chan:** Jajajaja! me has leido la mente!!! justo estuve a punto de hacer que Yue le diera unas cuantas patadas a Eriol XD pero me arrepentí porque Eriol es muy kawaii XD haha... Gracias por seguir soportando mi demora ññ!!!! Y no te preocupes q muy pronto Yue correrá a Eriol P...

**hartia****92:** Tienes mucha razón, casi no hay de esta pareja y es una lástima, espero q con este empiecen a crecer ;D... gracias por tu comentario!!!!!

**Yuna Aoki:** GRACIAS!!! ññ... me halagas demasiado!, mi fic no sería nada sin gente como tú q los lee y me dan ánimo ... muchas gracias.

**_Matta_****_ Ne!_**


End file.
